helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Rookies
Fantasy Rookies is a training program under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was announced on September 2013. They are the sister group to Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Mini. On January 1, 2017, All trainee contracts last for 6 months. They are split into two terms. Dispite their contracts having two terms, members can leave/graduate at any time if they feel so. Their are currently 13 active generations: 12th-14th, 16th-18th, 20th-26th. Members 12th Gen: (2016.12.01) Contract Renewal Date: March 1, June 1, September 1, December 1, Girls *Yokoyama Sayaka (横山 紗耶香) - 13th Gen (2017.02.24) Contract Renewal Date: February 24, May 24, August 24, November 24 Girls *Kim Sooyoung (김 수영) - , (also a member of Next Girls) 14th Gen (2017.04.17) Contract Renewal Date: January 17, April 17, July 17, October 17 Boys *Den Katzuo (巣窟 勝者) - *Okamoto Hakuro (岡本 白馬) - 16th Gen (2017.09.26) Contract Renewal Date: March 26, June 26, September 26, December 26 Boys *Kido Makoto (木田誠)- , (Also a member of N.O.I.R) *Yamazaki Shingo (山崎 新郷)- *Okura Satoshi (大倉 聡) - *Huang Bolin (黄 柏霖) - 17th Gen (2017.11.03) Contract Renewal Date: February 3, May 3, August 3, November 3 Boys *Haga Keito (海岸 系に) - *Kwon Jaemin (권 재민) - 18th Gen (2017.12.01) Contract Renewal Date: March 1, June 1, September 1, December 1 Boys *Matsuoka Nara (松岡 奈良) - *Ichiguro Haruka (石黒 春香) - 20th Gen: (2018.03.14) Contract Renewal Date: March 14, June 14, September 14, December 14 21st Gen: (2018.05.17) Contract Renewal Date: February 17, May 17, August 17, November 17 22nd Gen (2018.06.20) Contract Renewal Date: March 20, June 20, September 20, December 20 23rd Gen (2018.09.08) Contract Renewal Date: March 8, June 8, September 8, December 8 24th Gen (2018.12.15) Contract Renewal Date: March 15, June 15, September 15, December 15 25th Gen (2019.04.06) Contract Renewal Date: January 6, April 6, July 6, October 6 26th Gen (2019.08.03) Contract Renewal Date: February 3, May 3, August 3, November 3 27th Gen (2020.02.23) Auditions being run. Former Members Left= ;1st Gen (2013.09.02): *Suzuki Mari (鈴木 マリ) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Ogata Mao (緒方 マオ) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Kanazawa Yuriko (金沢 百合子) - , (Left 2016.05.16) *Zhu Julia (จู้ จูเลีย) - , (Left 2016.10.01) *Kudo Rei (工藤 レイ) - , (Left 2016.06.12) *Yamoto Kain (矢本 ケイン) - , (Left 2016.06.03) *Nobu Ken (のぶ 一間) - , (Left 2016.06.30) ;2nd Gen (2013.12.02): *Yaguchi Yuka (矢口 優香) - , (Left 2016.06.13) *Ono Kaori (小野 カオリ) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Ishida Kuroko (石田 黒子) - , (Left 2016.05.20) ;4th Gen (2014.08.12): *Arai Yurina (今井 ゆりな) - , (Left 2016.06.30) ;5th Gen (2015.01.01): *Song Kira (歌 キラ) - (Left 2016.12.10) *Chisaoka Sano (千紗岡 佐野) - , (Left 2016.06.03) ;6th Gen (2015.06.07): *Akamine Hoga (赤嶺 豚区) - , (Left 2016.06.13) *Hamaya Ruuyun (浜屋 ユーヨン) - , (Left 2016.06.03) ;7th Gen (2015.11.30): *Inaba Akane (稲葉 あかね) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Minaguchi Rinrin (皆口 リンリン) - , (Left 2016.05.20) ;8th Gen (2016.03.01): *Kitaguchi Maho (北口 真帆) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Yutoshi Komori (勇人市 小森) - , (Left 2016.06.30) *Satoshi Nagami (聡 永見) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Onibaba Lily (鬼婆 百合) - , (Left 2018.03.01) *Tanizaki Yuuchan (谷崎 ユーちゃん) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Yasaki Koko (悠迫 ココ) - , (Left 2016.12.23) *Haga Marin (芳賀 みりん) - , (Left 2016.07.20) ;9th Gen (2016.04.15): *Morioka Riho (盛岡 里穂) - , (Left 2016.06.30) *Yang Mei (楊 梅) - , (Left 2017.03.06) *Asakawa Jurin (浅川 樹林) - , (Left 2017.03.06) ;10th Gen (2016.06.01): *Ida Hiroji (飯田 浩次) - , (Left 2016.08.07) ;12th Gen (2016.12.01): *Shimamoto Daviana (島本 ダビアーナ) - , (Left 2018.06.01) ;14th Gen (2017.04.17): *Wujian Tiangjun "Junyi" (วันจันทร์ เที่ยงวัน "จุนจิ") - , (Left 2019.10.17) ;16th Gen (2017.09.26): *Kodama Yuki (児玉 ゆき)- , (Left 2018.09.26) ;18th Gen (2017.12.01): *Ha Yuuyeon (하 유연) - , (Left 2019.12.01) *Miyazoto Haruna (宮本 はるな) - , (Left 2018.06.01) *Hamadate Kiho (浜辺 キホ) - , (Left 2018.12.01) ;19th Gen (2018.01.14): *Sankura Fuuka (沈む フカ) - , (Left 2018.07.14) *Kim Gahyun (김 가현) - , (Left 2019.01.14) ;20th Gen (2018.03.14) *Iguchi Honoka (井口 穂香) - , (Left 2019.03.14) *Na Chaeeun (나 채은) - , (Left 2019.09.14) ;21st Gen (2018.05.17) *Wakamichi Mion (若市 ミオン) - , (Left 2019.11.17) ;26th Gen (2019.08.03) *Erika Yatsumoto (エリカ 津本) - , (Left 2020.02.03) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen (2013.09.02): *Weng Minghao (翁 明浩) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Fukuda Naoki (福田 直樹) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Watanabe Ami (渡辺 エミ) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Oda Meriko (小田 真理子) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Yoshida Hoshi (吉田 星) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Kim Mingyu (김 민규) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Gradauted 2019.04.26) *Park Chenhyun (박 첸현) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Han Yoojung (한 유정) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Ito Akira (伊藤 アキラ) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Kosaka Kotomi (小坂 ことみ) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Tachibana Kohaku (橘 紅白) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Sato Meria (佐藤 マリア) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Mahiro Kotaru (真広 加藤) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Fujii Madoka (藤井 まどか) - , (also a member of Espoir), (Graduated 2018.04.19) *Shinji Katoya (俊二 加藤屋) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) ;2nd Gen (2013.12.02): *Kim Doyeon (김 디영) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Park Yoohyeong (박 유형) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Kim Hojin (김 호진) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Min Taechan (최 태찬) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Kim Eunchae (김 은채) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2016.11.10) *Akiyama Aoi (秋山 あおい) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Tano Mina (田野 未菜) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Maeshima Takeo (前島 武雄) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Utada Sana (宇多田 シャラ) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Uchimura Naoko (内村 直子) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) *Oh Yubin (오 유빈) - , (Also a member of Beautiful Bizarre), (Graduated 2018.06.01) ;3rd Gen (2014.03.23): *Ozaki Mino (尾崎 美濃) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.01.15) *Lee Jiho (리 지호) - , (Also a member of Drafted), (graduated 2018.07.08) *Kim Jungah (김 정아) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2019.05.04) *Watanabe Reiri (渡辺 レイ里) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Tanaka Jun (田中 ジュン) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Gradauted 2019.04.26) ;4th Gen (2014.08.12): *Jung Minhyun (정 분현) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Murakami Mirai (村神 ミライ) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Murazaki Sho (村崎 笙) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Chwe Dalhyun (추 다현) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Yamamoto Matthew (山本 真秀 ) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) ;5th Gen (2015.01.01): *Kim Junghan (김 전한) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Itano Nagisa (伊藤 渚) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Oguri Katomi (小栗 加藤) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Sasaki Rina (佐々木 里ナ) - , (Also a member of Pure☆Candy), (Graduated 2016.04.24) ;6th Gen (2015.06.07): *Kim Areum (김 아름) - , (also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduted 2016.12.15) *Noguchi Sakurai (野口 櫻井) - , (Also a member of Drafted), (graduated 2018.07.08) *Chang Xiao (常 肖) - , (also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) ;7th Gen (2015.11.30): *Nakata Anzai (中田 安西) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Anh Hyojung (안 효전) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Aikida Joonri (木田 国連里) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Shizaki Eri (市崎 えー) - , (Also a member of LADY SIREN), (Graduated 2016.07.17) ;8th Gen (2016.03.01): * Ito Natsuo (伊東 夏周防) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Mizako Ai (水子 愛) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) *Ichiro Sakura (一井 桜) - , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Gradated 2017.04.23) ;9th Gen (2016.04.15): *Jeon Hwanhee (전 환희) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Chou Ganghan (卓 結夥韓) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Son Seongcha (아들 성차) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Bae Yungjong (배 이윤정) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Ogata Mark (緒方 目印) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) *Kim Sunghee (김 성남자) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Choi Jaejoon (최 재준) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduted 2017.02.09) *Hirose Tomi (広瀬 本) - , (Also a member of DIVINE), (Graduated 2018.07.19) ;10th Gen (2016.06.01): *Ji Yanlin (纪 严林) - , (Also a member of Beautiful Bizarre), (Graduated 2018.06.01) *Harai Yosuke (原井 洋介) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Jung Chanmi (정 찬미) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Matsui Keizo (松井 敬三) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Kimura Nanami (木村 ななみ) - , (also a member of Spica), (Graduated 2018.03.04) ;11th Gen (2016.07.04): *Okamoto Kozakura (岡本 小桜) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Nagata Nakamaro (永田 那珂) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduted 2017.02.09) *Wu Yuanjun (吴 元君) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Fujihara Saori (藤原 沙織) - ,(Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) *Park Chaeyeon (박 채연) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Naito Kojiro (内藤 小次郎) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.11.10) *Oh Jaehwa (오 재화) - , (also a member of Tempest), )Graduated2017.06.15) *Kim Mina (김 미나) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) ;12th Gen (2016.12.01): *Brynn Aoyama (ブリン 青山) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Goto Ryuji (後藤 隆二) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) *Lee Eunseo (이 은서) - , (also a member of RE:BIRTH), (Graduated 2018.12.18) *Seok Jumin (석 주민) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Esumi Korin (須ミ コリン) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Fuchigami Nagami (渕生産 ながみ) - ,(also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Choi Chaewon (최 채원) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) ;13th Gen (2017.02.24): *Kagayoshi Tomoko (加賀吉 友人) - , (also a member of Spica), (Graduated 2018.03.04) *Yamanaka Rei (山中 再) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Gradauted 2019.04.26) *Fujita Erika (藤田 エリカ) - , (Also a member of Drafted), (graduated 2018.07.08) *Yoon Kyungwoo (윤 경우) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Gradauted 2019.04.26) *Sugiyama Rei (杉山 再) - , (also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) ;14th Gen (2017.04.17): *Choi Eunsuh (최 은수) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Miyata Kenta (宮田 一間タ) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Kim Minki (김 민키) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Tanizaki Yehana (谷崎 うんハナ) - , (also a member of Spica), (Graduated 2018.03.04) *Xu Yunxhui (徐 云柷即) - , (Also a member of Comet), (Graduated 2018.12.30) *Saisho Sora (最初 空) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Sakatzu Yuuta (坂津 勇人) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Takada Yuko (高田 君子) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2018.10.20) *Kim Koeun (김 코은) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2018.10.20) *Kim Dawon (김 대원) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2018.09.15) *Ito Nagi (伊藤 ねぎ) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2018.10.20) ;15th Gen (2017.06.06) *Casper Lai (卡斯帕 赖) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Gradauted 2019.04.26) *Uchimura Rino (内村 梨乃) - , (Also a member of Comet), (Graduated 2018.12.30) *Hwang Hyungbin (황 형빈) - , (also a member of Daylight), (Gradauted 2019.04.26) *Sato Mizuki (佐藤 水木) - , (Also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.10.10) *Takashima Riho (高島 里保) - , (Also a member of Comet), (Graduated 2018.12.30) *Kim Insoo (김 인술) - , (Also a member of Comet), (Graduated 2018.12.30) ;16th Gen (2017.09.26): *Shibutani Kono (渋谷 河野) - , (also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2018.03.10) *Ahn Nahyun (안 나현) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Kidoguchi Ryuhei (木戸口 龍平) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2018.09.15) *Uchikura Yume (内倉 夢) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Ryu Hyosung (류 효성) - , (also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) *Lee Kyungbi (이 경비) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2018.09.15) *Hamada Rise (浜田 右海) - , (also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) ;17th Gen (2017.11.03): *Kiyohara Akihito (清原 明彦) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.01.15) *Sawano Ado (澤野 崇拝) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Kang Jusung (강 주성) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) *Shimura Honami (市村 ホナミ) - , (also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2018.02.28) *Kim Chanmi (김 찬미) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2018.07.11) *Miyakawa Katai (宮川 花台) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2019.01.01) *Kalani Grace (嫌瘰入 弘玲寿) - , (also a member of Heartsx2), (Graduated 2018.03.03) *Yoshihama Risako (吉浜 梨沙子) - , (also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2018.05.07) ;18th Gen (2017.12.01): *Nohara Rishi (野原 リシ) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.01.15) *Kim Hyungwon (김 형원) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Graduated 2019.08.08) *Morito Fuuka (森田 フカ) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2018.07.11) ;19th Gen (2018.01.14): *Choi Jiwoo (최 지우) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) *Shibaraki Keita (縛行紀 珠た) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) ;20th Gen (2018.03.14): *Imaizumi Neru (今泉 ねる) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.01.15) *Chang Renju (常 人居) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.01.15) *Beak Nakyung (백 나경) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Graduated 2019.08.08) *Kim Eunbyul (김 은별) - , (Also a member of Rainbow Jewel), (Graduated 2019.06.02) *Kobayashi Rina (小林 リナ) - , (Also a member of Fruity Girlz), (graduated 2018.07.07) ;21st Gen (2018.05.17): *Matsui Taiho (松井 大鵬) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Graduated 2019.08.08) *Midori Saori (緑 沙織) - , (Also a member of XIX), (Graduated 2019.08.08) ;22nd Gen (2018.06.20): *Sato Aoi (佐藤 赤音) - , (Also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.10.10) *Kojima Hitomi (小島 瞳)- , (also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) *Choi Eunbi (최 은비) - , (also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) *Kamalanan Chakrabonse "Kaze" (เกมัลน่าน ชะกระฮาป่าดชม) - , (Also a member of BOSS), (graduated 2019.06.11) *Yamada Ryoji (山田 涼二) - , (Also a member of BOSS), (Graduated 2019.10.10) ;23rd Gen (2018.09.08): *Cho Riho (조 리호) - , (also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) *Nakamura Sho (中村 消) - , (also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) *Fang Yiyong (方 宜勇) - , (also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) *Maeda Sae (前田 紗英) - , (Also a member of GLIMMER), (Gradauted 2019.04.02) *Lee Minseon (리 민선) - , (also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) *Kim Jiwon (김 지원) - , (also a member of ECLIPSE), (Graduated 2019.01.20) *Kato Moe (加藤 萌咲) - , (also a member of La Vie en ROSE), (Graduated 2020.01.09) ;24th Gen (2018.12.15): *Ahn Suyoon (안 순윤) - , (Also a member of CROWN), (Graduated 2019.07.07) *Fujizono Makiho (藤園 真姫宝) - , (Also a member of GLIMMER), (2019.04.02) ;25th Gen (2019.04.06): *Takino Kai (滝野 海) - , (Also a member of CROWN), (Graduated 2019.07.07) |-|Transferred= ;9th Gen: (2016.04.15): *Hirose Mizuho (広瀬 みずほ) - , (Graduated 2016.06.25), (Transferred to Girls Division Kenshuusei) History 2013 On September the training program was announced and the first generation revealed. In December the second generation was added. 2014 In March the third generation was added. In August the fourth generation was added. 2015 On January 1, they released their first indie single titled TRAILS. And revealed the fifth generation. In June the sixth generation was announced. In November the seventh generation was announced. 2016 On March the eighth generation was made. On March 21, two groups were made Velvet Coffee and Nature Girlz. They are the first groups made from the rookies ever. On March 27, Kim Areum was added to Pastel Flower. On April 15, the ninth generation was added. On April 24, Sasaki Rina gruadted from the program to join Pure☆Candy. On May 16, Kanazawa Yuriko left the program. On May 18, Akiyama Aoi, Murazaki Sho, Aikida Joonri, Ogata Mark, and Hirose Tomi were announced to be part of pre-debut team H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016. On May 20, Suzuki Mari, Ono Kaori, Ishida Kuroko, and Minamaguchi Rinrin left the program. On June 1, the tenth generation was added. On June 3, Yamoto Kain, Chisaoka Sano, and Hamaya Ruuyun left the program. On June 13, Kudo Rei, Yaguchi Yuka and Akamine Hoga left the program. On June 25, Hirose Mizuho transferred over to Girls Division Kenshuusei. On June 26, Ogata Mao, Inaba Akane, Kitaguchi Maho, Satoshi Nagami. On June 30, Nobu Ken, Arai Yurina, Yutoshi Komori, and Morioka Riho left the program. On July 2, Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, and Matthew Yamamoto were added to Tempest as its second generation. On July 2, Ito Akira, Tachibana Kohaku, and Nakata Anzai were added to SECRET Otoko, they all left the program on July 3. On July 4, the eleventh generation was added. On July 14, Tanizaki Yuuchan left the program. On July 17, Shizai Eri was added to LADY SIREN as its 3rd generation member. On July 20, Haga Marin left the program. On July 25, Kim Eunchae was added to Shizen Musume as a Sub-Member. On July 28, Murakami Mirai, Jung Chanmi, Park Chaeyeong and Kim Mina were added to H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016. On August 7, Iida Hiroji left the program. On October 1, Zhu Julia left the program and Nature Girlz. On November 10, Naito Kojiro graduated to become a member of Tempest, Kim Eunchae also graudted to become a full time member of Shizen Musume On December 1, they added their Twelfth Generation, one of the members Yokoyama Sayaka is the youngest the program has ever had at only 9 years old, it was revealed that she'll train for longer to see if training younger trainees have a good effect on the person. On That same day, Oda Merino and Oguri Katomi were revealed to be added to a new boy group MON.St@R. On December 10, Song Kira left the program. On December 13, Han Yoojung, Kim Doyeon, Bae Yungjong and Kim Sunghee graduted from the program and joined Jack of Diamonds. On December 15, Kim Areum gradated as a full time member of Pastel Flower. On December 23, Yasaki Koko left the program. 2017 On January 2, a new indies boy group was formed, it's name is First Class. It was formed with several members of Fantasy Rookies, they are Weng Minghao, Fukuda Naoki, Kim Junghan, Itano Nagisa, Yoshida Hoshi, Son Seongcha, and Seok Jumin. On February 1, Oda Merino and Oguri Katomi graduated as members of MON.ST@R On February 9, Nagata Nakamaro and Choi Jaejoon graduated as members of SECRET Otoko as fourth generation members. On February 22, Watanabe Ami, Park Yoohyeong, Kosaka Kotomi and Sato Meria were announced as members of NEO GIRLZ. On February 24, the Thirteenth generation was added. On March 6, Yang Mei and Asakawa Jurin left the program. On March 31, Oh Yubin was announced as the winner of the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre's March audition. She was added as a member on that same day. On April 27, the Fourteenth generation was added. On April 23, Ichiro Sakura was added to Genki Girls Club! as its sole fifth generation member. On May 5, Mizako Ai and Fujihara Saori graduated as members of Shizen Musume. On June 4, King of Clovers was formed. On June 6, the Fifteenth generation was added. On June 12, the unit Summer Heat formed and the member that was added to its line-up graduated that same day. On June 15, Oh Jeahwa was added to Tempest. On June 25, a new pre-debut unit were formed is name currently is H!PF2017G On June 30, Ji Yanlin was announced to be the winner of the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre June AUdition. On July 4, Jung Chanmi, Murakami Mirai, Park Chaeyeon, Kim Mina graduated as members of THE PATH. On September 26, the Sixteenth Generation was added. On October 7, Mahiro Kotaru, Chwe Dalhyun, and Okamoto Kozakura graduated from the program as members of Star Rhythm. On November 3, the Seventeenth generation was added. On December 1, the eighteenth generation was added. On December 21, a new unit Winter Breeze was formed. It featured Miyata Kenta, Kim Minki, and Wu Yuanjun. 2018 On January 14, the nineteenth generation was added. On January 27, a new unit was formed Girls Story, it consisted of Choi Eunsuh, Brynn Aoyama, Ahn Nahyun, Sawano Ado, and Uchikura Yume and several others not part of the program. On February 28, Shimura Honami was announced as a 6th generation member fo Shizen Musume, she graduated on that same day. On March 1, Onibaba Lily's profile was removed from the programs page, indicating that she had left the program. On March 3, Kalani Grace was announced as a member of Heartsx2, she had graduated from the program that same day. On March 4, Tanizaki Yehana, Kagoyoshi Tomoko, and Kimura Nanami were added as second generation members to Spica, they had graduated from the program that same day. On March 10, Shibutani Kono was announced as a new member of Pastel Flower, she had graduted from the program that same day. On March 20, a new unit was formed, the unit was called Spring Day, it featured Min Taechan, Anh Hyojung, Harai Yosuke, Ito Natsuo, and Matsui Keizo. On April 4, Choi Jiwoo, Goto Ryuji, Shibaraki Keita, Kang Jusung and Choi Chaewon joined the newly formed group BOSS. They all gradated from the program that same day. On April 19, Fujii Madoka graduated from the program. On April 30, all the selected members of First Class graduated from the program. On May 5, Kim Mingyu, Tanaka Jun, Yamanaka Rei, Yoon Kyungwoo, Casper Lai, and Hwang Hyungbin were announced as members of the new indie unit Daylight. On May 7, Yoshihama Risako was announced as a new member of Genki Girls Club!, she graduated from the program that same day. On May 10, Miyata Kenta, Kim Minki, and Wu Yuanjun all gradauted from the program as members of Winter Breeze. On May 11, Min Taechan, Anh Hyojung, Harai Yosuke, Ito Natsuo, and Matsui Keizo all gradauted from the program as members of Spring Day. On May 17, the 21st generation was added. On June 1, Shimamoto Daviana and Miyamoto Haruna's profiles were removed indicating that they have lft the program. That same day Choi Eunsuh, Brynn Aoyama, Ahn Nahyun, Sawano Ado, and Uchikura Yume lso graduated from the program. Oh Yubin and Ji Yanlin also graduated from the program that same day as well. On June 4, the members of King of Clovers graduated. On June 12, Beak Nakyung, Kim Jeno, Den Katzuo, Kwon Jongin, Kim Hyungwon, Ichiguro Haruka, Matsui Taiho, Midori Saori, Huang Bolin, and Kwon Jaemin were revealed to be members of a new pre-debut unit H!PF2018B. On June 20, the 22nd genration was added. On July 2, Kim Chanmi and Morito Fuuka were added to Rainbow Jewel, they graduated from the program on July 11 of that year. On July 7, Kobayashi Rina graduated as a member of Fruity Girlz. On July 8, Lee Jiho, Fujita Erika nad Noguchi Sakurai all graduated as members of Drafted. On July 14, Sankura Fuuka's profile was removed from the program indicating that she left the program. On July 19, Kim Hojin, Akiyama Aoi, Jung Minhyun, Murazaki Sho, Aikida Joonri, Ogata Mark and Hirose Tomi all gradauted as members of DIVINE. On September 8, the 23rd generation was added. On September 15, Kidoguchi Ryuhei, Kim Dawon and Lee Kyungbi were announced as new members of Tempest, they graduated from the program that same day. On September 26, Kodama Yuki's profile was removed from the program, indicating that she has completed her training. On October 20, Takada Yuko, Kim Koeun and Ito Nagi were revealed as new members of Shizen Musume, they gradauted from the program that same day. On December 1, Hamadate Kiho's profile was removed from the program, indicating that she has completed her training. On December 15, the 24th generation was added. On December 16, Lee Eunseo was revealed as a new member of RE:BIRTH, she graduated from the program that same day. On December 30, Xu Yunxhui, Uchimura Rino, Takashima Riho and Kim Insoo all gradauted from the program as Comet Memebers. 2019 On January 1, Miyawaki Katai was announced as a member of SECRET Otoko, he graduated from theprogram that day. On January 2, a new girl group GLIMMER was announced, it consists of: Maeda Sae and Fujizono Makiho and several other trainees. On January 14, Kim Gahyun's profile was removed from the program. On January 15, Ozaki Mino, Imaizumi Neru, Kiyohara Akihito, Chang Renju, and Nohara Rishi were revealed as new members of BOSS. They all graduated from the program that same day. On January 20, ECLIPSE was formed and the members graduated from the program that same day. On March 14, Iguchi Honoka's profile was removed. On June 2, Kim Eunbyul graduated as a member of Rainbow Jewel. On June 11, Kamalanan Chakrabonse "Kaze" was added to BOSS he graduated from the program that same day. On July 7, Ahn Suyoon and Takino Kai were announced as new members of CROWN. They graduated that same day. On August 3, the 26th generation was added. On October 10, Sato Aoi, Sato Mizuki Yamada Ryoji were added to BOSS and graduated that same day. On December 1, Ha Yuuyeon's profile was removed indicating that she had left. 2020 On January 9, several members graduated as members of La Vie en ROSE. On January 29, a new unit Twilight was announced, it consisted of Jane Yamakawa, Ahn Suah, and Aisha Sakabayashi. On February 1, a new indie boy unit N.O.I.R was formed, it consisted of Kamino Shota, Kaido Makoto, Yabuki Tachi, Kato Akari and Ko Jihoon. On February 3, Erika Yatsumoto's profile was removed indicating that she had left. Discography Indie Singles #2015.01.01 TRAILS #2016.04.20 Sky #2017.12.31 BE MINE #2018.10.01 Spooky Members in Units Fantasy Rookies Indie Units *Velvet Coffee (2016-2017) *Nature Girlz (2016-2017) *Star Rhythm (2016-2017) *First Class (2017-2018) *NEO GIRLZ (2017) *King of Clovers (2017-2018) *Daylight (2018-2019) *Twilight (2020-Present) *N.O.I.R (2020-Present) Major Units Featuring Fantasy Rookies *Pure☆Candy - (Sasaki Rina) *Pastel Flower - (Kim Areum, Shibutani Kono) *Tempest - (Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, Yamamoto Matthew, Naito Kojiro, Oh Jaehwa, Kidoguchi Ryuhei, Kim Dawon, Lee Kyungbi) *SECRET Otoko - (Ito Akira, Tachibana Kohaku, Nakata Anzai, Nagata Nakamaro, Choi Jaejoon, Miyawaki Katai) *LADY SIREN - (Shizaki Eri) *Shizen Musume - (Kim Eunchae, Mizako Ai, Fujihara Saori, Shimura Honami, Takada Yuko, Kim Koeun, Ito Nagi) *MON.ST@R - (Oda Meriko, Oguri Katomi) *Beautiful Bizarre - (Ji Yanlin, Oh Yubin) *Genki Girls Club! - (Ichiro Sakura, Yoshihama Risako) *Summer Heat - (Fuchigami Nagami) *THE PATH - (Jung Chanmi, Murakami Mirai, Park Chaeyeon, Kim Mina) *Winter Breeze - (Miyata Kenta, Kim Minki, Wu Yuanjun) *Nijiiro Musume - (Hirose Mizuho) *Girls Story - (Choi Eunsuh, Brynn Aoyama, Ahn Nahyun, Sawano Ado, Uchikura Yume) *Heartsx2 - (Kalani Grace) *Spica - (Tanizaki Yehana, Kagoyoshi Tomoko, Kimura Nanami) *Spring Day - (Min Taechan, Anh Hyojung, Harai Yosuke, Ito Natsuo, and Matsui Keizo) *BOSS - (Choi Jiwoo, Goto Ryuji, Shibaraki Keita, Kang Jusung, Choi Chaewon, Ozaki Mino, Imaizumi Neru, Kiyohara Akihito, Chang Renju, Nohara Rishi, Kamalanan Chakrabonse "Kaze", Sato Aoi, Sato Mizuki Yamada Ryoj) *Drafted - (Lee Jiho, Fujita Erika, Noguchi Sakurai) *Daylight - (Kim Mingyu, Tanaka Jun, Yamanaka Rei, Yoon Kyungwoo, Casper Lai, and Hwang Hyungbin) *Rainbow Jewel - (Kim Chanmi, Morito Fuuka, Kim Eunbyul) *Fruity Girlz - (Kobayashi Rina) *RE:BIRTH - (Lee Eunseo) *GLIMMER - (Maeda Sae, Fujizono Makiho) *ECLIPSE - (Cho Riho, Nakamura Sho, Fang Yiyong, Sugiyama Rei, Lee Minseon, Kim Jiwon) *La Vie en ROSE - (Kojima Hitomi, Cho Eunbi, Chang Xiao, Ryu Hyosung, Hamada Rise, Kato Moe) *CROWN - (Ahn Suyoon, Takino Kai) *Twilight - (Jane Yamakawa, Ahn Suah, Aisha Sakabayashi) *N.O.I.R - (Kamino Shota, Kaido Makoto, Yabuki Tachi, Kato Akari, Ko Jihoon) Pre-Debut Groups *H!PF2016B (2016-2018) - Debuted as DIVINE *H!PF2016G (2016-2017) - Debuted as THE PATH *H!PF2017G (2017-2018) - Debuted as Comet *H!PF2018B (2018-Present) Show Units *Fight to Debut Battle Royal **Season 2 ***Team Rookies